Player Profile
__NOEDITSECTION__ PlayerProfileHV.PNG|A view of the Home Village tab PlayerProfileBB.PNG|A view of the Builder Base tab The Player Profile is a summary of a player's information available to all players. There are various ways to view a Player Profile. One way is to click on a player's name and choose the option (this can be done wherever the player's name appears, such as from a battle log, or from a Clan's member list). To view your own profile you can click on the blue button that contains the experience level, or if you are in a Clan, you can access the profile from the member list or from your messages in Clan chat. Once on the tab "My Profile" there are two sub-tabs, Home Village and Builder Base. However, if the player has not yet unlocked the Builder Base, the Builder Base sub-tab won't appear. Each tab displays information about the Home Village and Builder Base respectively. The gallery on the right side shows both the Home Village and Builder Base tabs of a player profile as viewed by that player. The player profile appears differently when viewing another player's profile. Information Available Basic Information These pieces of information are common to both tabs and can be viewed on either tab. *When a player views their own profile, they will be able to see the following: **The player's name and player tag. The player tag is unique to each player and can be used to search for a particular player. **A share button to the side enables sharing or copying of the player's player tag. **The player's rank in their current clan (if they are in a clan). **The player's current clan with clan badge. ***If the player is currently ineligible for war, the duration remaining before they are eligible for war is displayed on top of the clan's badge. **The player's active labels, along with a button to edit them **A button to toggle Clan Invites on or off. The feature is on when the button is green and off when the button is red. While turned on, other Clans will have the opportunity to invite the player while they are in a Clan. **A button to toggle the player's Clan War preference. The player is considered opted in when the button is green and opted out when the button is red. This does not prevent leaders from choosing the player for war if opted out, or leaving the player out if opted in. *When a player views another player's profile, they will be able to see a similar profile (an example is shown to the right), with a few differences: **The button to edit the labels is absent. **In place of the button that toggles Clan Invites, these buttons appear: ***A button to invite the second player to the player's Clan, if all three of the below conditions are met: ****The player is an Elder or higher in his/her Clan ****The two players are in different Clans ****The second player has toggled Clan Invites on. ***A button to add the second player as friends. If accepted by the other player, the two will become friends until one of the players decides to remove them if at all. Friends' profiles can be viewed under the Social tab. ***A button to visit the other player's village. When tapped, it transports the player to the corresponding village of that player depending on which tab is open when the player chooses to visit. The Boat can be used to travel between villages as normal, however if it is not rebuilt, tapping the button will always travel to the Home Village. **In place of the button that toggles war preference, a button appears to view the second player's current Clan, if it is different from the player's Clan. (The button will not appear while viewing a clanmate). Info exclusive to the Home Village tab These pieces of information only appear in the Home Village tab: *The player's current Trophy League **If the player is currently in Legend League, the number denotes their current global rank. *The player's current Trophy count *The number of War Stars won by the player in Clan Wars, including in Clan War Leagues. *The player's all time best, that is, the highest trophy count achieved by the player. *Troops donated and received this league season. These figures reset if the player leaves their clan. *Total number of attacks and defenses won this league season. *The player's current Town Hall level. If the player is Town Hall 12, this differentiates between different Giga Tesla levels as well. *The player's Heroes. If the player has unlocked more than one, the tabs corresponding to the unlocked heroes will be clickable. In any case, the hero levels are shown on the tabs themselves. The open tab shows the selected hero and the skin the player has equipped on that hero. *The player's troop, spell and siege machine levels. Any icons that are grayed out have not been unlocked by the player, whereas any colorised icon without a number beside it denotes that the unit is unlocked at level 1. If the player has finished a season in Legend League at some point, an extra set of information marked "Legend League Tournament" relating to their performance in the Legend League is present (see image to the right). From left to right: *The player's best-ever performance position-wise. This takes into account position rather than number of trophies earned, so for example a season where the player placed at #100 with 5500 trophies would be considered better over another season where the same player placed #200 with 5600 trophies. *The player's performance in the previous season. If the player did not finish the season in Legend League, the words "Did not place" appear with an empty league badge. *The player's total amount of Legend Trophies. 1 Legend Trophy is earned for every trophy lost to season resets. Info exclusive to the Builder Base tab These pieces of information only appear in the Builder Base tab: #The player's current amount of Versus Trophies #The player's all time best, i.e. the highest number of Versus Trophies the player has ever reached. #The total number of Versus Battles won by the player. #The player's current Builder Hall level. #The player's troop and hero levels. Any icons that are grayed out have not been unlocked by the player, whereas any colorised icon without a number beside it denotes that the unit is unlocked at level 1. If the player has finished a season above the season reset at some point, an extra set of information marked "Versus Battle Tournament" relating to their performance in Versus Battles is present (see image to the right). From left to right: *The player's best-ever performance position-wise. This takes into account position rather than number of trophies earned, so for example a season where the player placed at #100 with 5500 trophies would be considered better over another season where the same player placed #200 with 5600 trophies. *The player's performance in the previous season. If the player did not finish the season above the season reset point, the words "Did not place" appear with an empty league badge. *The player's total amount of Prestige. 1 Prestige is earned for every trophy lost to season resets. ---- Player Labels Players can display up to three labels at any one time. A player may edit these labels by tapping the green pen button next to them when viewing their own profile. These labels can be set to show a player's preferred playstyle; for example, someone who likes to participate in Clan Wars can set a "Clan Wars" label for themselves. The labels can be used by Clans to recruit new members; recruiters can filter out players by their chosen label(s) when doing such a search. When viewing any player profile, the labels themselves can be tapped to show their meaning. ---- Achievement Information Below the basic information you will see the player's current progress for each achievement available in the game. This information includes the number of stars the player has earned as well as their numeric progress toward the next level (or lifetime total, if applicable, if they have already reached three stars). Note that 'lifetime achievement totals' are only kept since the "Player Profile" update was released on 27 August 2013. If a player completed an achievement before that date, his/her lifetime total was set to the maximum achievement completion amount and then began to grow from there. For example, if a player received all three stars for Gold Grab on 12 April 2013, as of 27 August 2013 his/her total gold raided would be set to 100,000,000. Any gold he/she raided past that point would be added to the total, but gold raided from 12 April to 27 August would not be counted. Lifetime achievement total, if high enough, can "cap out", that is, reach the maximum allowed by the game. For instance, the maximum recordable achievement total for Gold Grab and Elixir Escapade is 2,000,000,000; any gold or elixir players raid past this point are not counted. Listed below are the achievements. Achievement totals marked with an asterisk (*) are possibly under-reported due to the issues described above. #Highest Level (Bigger Coffers) #Stars on the Campaign Map (Get those Goblins! and Get those other Goblins!) #Current Town Hall Level (Bigger & Better) #Number of Obstacles Removed (Nice and Tidy)* #Unlocked Archers, Wall Breakers and/or Dragons (Release the Beasts) #Total Amount of Gold Stolen (Gold Grab)* #Total Amount of Elixir Stolen (Elixir Escapade)* #Highest Trophies Ever Reached (Sweet Victory!)* #Current Clan Castle Level (Empire Builder) #Number of Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Wall Buster)* #Number of Town Halls Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Humiliator)* #Number of Builder's Huts Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Union Buster)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Won (Conqueror)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Successfully Defended (Unbreakable)* #Total Number of Troops Donated (Friend in Need)* #Number of Mortars Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Mortar Mauler)* #Total Amount of Dark Elixir Stolen (Heroic Heist)* #Ever Reached Crystal, Master and/or Champion League (League All-Star)* #Number of X-Bows Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (X-Bow Exterminator)* #Number of Inferno Towers Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Firefighter)* #Number of new Stars scored in Clan Wars (War Hero) #Amount of Gold Collected from the Treasury (Treasurer) #Number of Eagle Artilleries Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Anti-Artillery) #Total Number of Spells donated (Sharing is Caring) #Number of points scored in Clan Games (Games Champion) #Whether or not the player defeated the Giant Dragon (Dragon Slayer) #Number of Stars scored in Clan War Leagues (War League Legend) #Whether or not the player connected to Supercell ID (Keep your village safe) #Number of points scored in Season Challenges (Well Seasoned) #Current Builder Hall Level (Master Engineering) #Unlocked Sneaky Archers, Cannon Carts and/or Super P.E.K.K.As (Next Generation Model) #Number of Builder Halls Destroyed in Versus Battles (Un-Build It) #Highest Versus Trophies Ever Reached (Champion Builder) #Number of buildings geared up by the Master Builder (High Gear) #Rebuilt the Gem Mine, Clock Tower and/or Battle Machine (Hidden Treasures) Changing Your Username This option only becomes available once your Town Hall reaches level 5. For the first time, you can change your name for free. For any time after that, you must pay Gems to change your name. For the first name change after the free name change, it will cost 500 gems. Each time after that will be an extra 500 gems, ultimately capping at 10,000 gems. There is a one week cool down in between name changes. To change your name, go to your game settings from the main screen in the bottom right. Click "More Settings", and in this screen there will be the "Change Name" button. Once clicked, a box will popup instructing you to input and change your in-game name. Simply enter the new name you’d like, select continue, and you’re all done. Trivia *The Builder Base tab's trophy information is actually an overlay over the Home Village tab. This can be seen on some player profiles, particularly from players in Legend League or Champion League; part of the league badge and/or league name may remain uncovered by the overlay. *Currently, the player profile does not show your war preference publicly; only players in your Clan can see this. Category:Gameplay